Distraction
by selfseclusion
Summary: Olivia and Casey decide they have to prove the guys wrong in a way that only they can. CO sort of. First story. Just having fun.


**Authors Note:** I don't own anything to do with Law and Order: SVU. I just like to play!

"You can't seriously tell me that you don't get turned on by two women being together. You're guys…isn't that every man's fantasy?" The four detectives had been made to pull an all nighter by Cragen to fix their files, or as they have been putting it, 'locked-up'.

"C'mon guys. You ain't fooling me", Olivia said.

"Well it _was _mine." Munch admitted. "Until my second wife left me for a woman."

"Well I just don't see how you can be turned on my women that you can't have." Fin replied.

Their paperwork had been long forgotten, all figuring they had enough time to finish before Cragen came in tomorrow morning. So their conversations had become meaningless questions all trying to annoy and get under each others skin,

"And what's your lame excuse Mr?" Olivia asked as she threw a paperclip across the desk at Elliot. "You were in the military; you guys must've always talked about it."

"Well call me old fashioned," he began as Olivia rolled her eyes, "but the biggest turn on for me is being with someone I love, especially after all the shit we see everyday."

"mmhmm." Olivia said sarcastically. "Okay, I'm getting back to work. I actually want to sleep in my own bed one night soon."

As she turned back to her computer screen, she noticed Casey was online and decided to talk to her.

Olivia: Hey Case. What are you doing up so late?

Casey: Hey Liv. I stayed late at the office to finish up some work on a few cases. You still locked up?

Olivia: Oh yeah! But these guys are driving me nuts!

Casey: What's new!!!

Olivia: True! But I just can't fathom that I am sitting here with people that have accepted me as 'one of the guys' and yet they still won't admit that they get turned on by two women being together.

Casey: Oh that is such a load of crap.

Olivia: I KNOW. But try getting them to just say it.

Casey: We so have to do something about this…

Olivia: I'm intrigued. What do you have in mind?

Casey: Well…

* * *

30 minutes later, Casey walked through the squad room doors to see the only four people left in the room sitting and pretending to work hard. 

"Hey Casey, what's up?" Olivia said as she stood and walked over to stand next to Elliot's desk.

"Hey. Well I just wanted to drop the McGann case off and give you these." She said as she pulled a small envelope out of her bag.

Olivia started to act all excited to get the attention of the 3 men in the room. ...and successfully at that. "You got the tickets?"

"I got the tickets."

"What tickets?" Elliot intervened.

"Something for only us to know, Elliot" Casey replied with a smirk on her face.

He went to reply but Olivia got in first. "Oh Casey! You're the best. This just means so much to me. Thankyou!" And she grabbed Casey and forcefully pressed her lips against hers for a few seconds. When they pulled apart, Casey snaked her hands around Olivia's waist and pulled her body closer and kissed her again.

Olivia moved her hands behind Casey's neck and she opened her mouth as an invitation. As their tongues intertwined, Olivia let out a small moan.

None of the 3 men in the room had moved a muscle, just watched the two women in awe.

Casey moved her lips down to Olivia's neck as she moved her backwards until her legs hit the side of Elliot's desk. Casey took her lips in yet another passionate kiss as Olivia moved backwards to law down on Elliot's desk. Casey once again attacked Olivia's neck and Olivia slowly slid her hand up Casey's thigh and under her skirt.

Olivia watched Elliot's eyes watch her movement.

Olivia moved her hands to pull Casey up to her lips to kiss her one more time and then gently gave her a nudge off her to let her know to go.

"Well then." Casey said getting off Olivia. "I better be off," and she picked up her belongings and left.

Elliot still had not stopped staring at the spot where Olivia's hand had gone up Casey's skirt.

Olivia rolled over on the desk to face Elliot. She slowly peered over the edge to see that it had become very obvious that what he had said was a lie, by the large bulge that had formed in his pants.

She smirked. "So Elliot," she said as she looked up at him and he looked back. "Two girls being together _really _not a turn-on for you?" As she said this she looked back at his pants and his eyes followed hers.

As he noticed just how aroused he had become, he tried to cover himself up with his hands.

Olivia then stood and moved to the middle of all their desks. He looked at both Munch and Fin. "And what about you two?" she smirked.

Both of them just rolled their chairs back under their desks to hide the signs of how the 'show' had truly affected them.

She laughed and went back to finish her paperwork.

* * *

At 6am, Cragen walked in. "How is the paperwork going, children?" 

Olivia stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'm all done. Files are on your desk and I'm going to breakfast. I'll be back to start work by 7."

"Okay" He said, and then turned to the others. "And what about you three?"

Since all the guys were still distracted by what had happened earlier, none of them answered, so Olivia spoke for them. "Oh they've just been a little…_distracted_. I just guess they don't like to be proved wrong." She smirked and walked out to go have a celebratory breakfast with her partner in crime.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! 


End file.
